Assassination
by beautiful-illusions13
Summary: Assassin: One who murders by surprise attack, especially one who carries out a plot to kill a prominent person. This is the job and life of Kagome and Sango. They are the best assasins that Shikon Inc has. The only thing that they dont do is fall in love.
1. Default Chapter

_**Ok this is just like a test chapter to see if people like the idea..cuz I wanna write a kag/sess pairing story so..review and I may cintinue!**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha!**_

The room was silent. Not a single sound escaped it. Two people crept through it towards a small box. As they drew near to the box, a humming sound got louder. Inside the box was a crystal that they were supost to get. The pair made hand signals and went there separate ways. Then, withoght a sound, the crystal was gone. Suddenly all the lights turned on as clapping ranng through the spacious room. "Well done girls! That was excelent!" a man with short red hair said as he walked up to the two girls, who were curently taking off there black suits. "Thanks boss." One of the girls said. She had long brownish hair that she normally wore up in a high ponytail. "Yea, we try our best." Said the other. She had raven hair that went halfway down her back. They each had exotic coloured eyes. No one elso in the world had the same eyes as them. The first girl's eyes were a dark green that almost looked like black, mixed in with some light turqoise. The second girl had black eyes with tinges of gold in them. They started to walk out of the spacy room as there boss talked to them about some buisness that they were wanted for and the amounts they would get paid. They listned with mild interest as they reached a small locker room. When there boss finished telling them about the jobs, they thanked him and walked into the room to change into there street clothes. The two girls changed onto there normal clothes and walked out of the room. "So, do ya wanna take those jobs we were offered?" said the first girl. "I think we should look into them more, Josh said that he would email us the facts as soon as he could." Both girls smiled as they thought about there boss and how nice he was to them, even though there line of work was…not a everyday afair to most normal people. But then again, the girls were far from normal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Jaken, get me the profiles I asked for." His cold voice sent shivers up the demon toad's spine as he threw a answer over his shoulder as he scurried out of the room to retrieve the files his Lord had asked for. When he returned, he held two disks holding the requested information. The man took the disks from his servent's hand and popped the first one into his computer. He waited for a moment before two pictures popped up. They were of two girls, probably younger than the man himself by about 1 or 2 years. He looked at his servent with cold eyes. "Jaken, are you sure this is the information I requested?" The servent known as Jaken looked at the pictures on the screen. They were of two young girls. "Yes, my Lord Sesshomaru, these are the disks the man gave me. He was the owner of the company, so he would now what he was doing. The stoic man flicked his wrist at his servent and he left the room. He clicked on the first picture. It was of a girl with long brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. Sje had strange eyes that he was sure he would recognize anywhere if there paths were to ever cross. He scrolled down on his laptop at her profile and personal information.

Name: Sango Tajiya 

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Human**

**Abilities (special): Demon Exterminator**

**Other Information: Skilled at fighting, Sango has completed all her training and was one of the best people who went to the school to pass. Along side her partner, she is even more deadly than she already is working solo. She has a special wepon, and is also skilled in fighting with the swrod and other wepons. To find out more about Sango Tajiya, talk to our compny owner, or arrange a talk date with the company and your selected assasian(s).**

As he read through the article, he wrote down some notes about the girl and saved them for later comparison. He then wrote down the address and phone number of the company's head and went to the other girl's profile. This girls picture was even more odd than the last. She had long raven hair that went about mid way down her back. She had dark brown eyes that looked black, with some gold in them. He clicked on her picture and her profile showed up.

Name: Kagome Higurashi Age: 17 Gender: Female 

**Abilities (special): Miko**

**Other Information: Skilled at fighting, Kagome finished all her training at a young age and went on to the more advanced classes with her partner Sango. She is skilled at fighting solo, but when she and her partner, Sango, are together, they are virtually unbeatable. She can fight with her fists along with wepons. Her two main wepons are the bow and arrow and the sword. To find out more about Kagome Higurashi, talk to our compny owner, or arrange a talk date with the company and your selected assasian(s).**

'So, they are skilled at almost everything they do? Whell, they have just been chosen by The Great Lord Sesshimaru for his work.' He thought to himself as he wrote down some notes about about the other girl.

He picked up his phone and called the number that apeared on the screen at the bottom of the girl's profiles. "Hi, you've reached the offices of Shikon Incorperated, how may I derect your call?" a female voice said mechanicaly from the other end of the phone. "I would like to speak to Josh Miyazaki." The Lord responded.

'I believe I have just found my newest assassins.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So..howd y'all like it? If I get more than…20 reviews by Friday..then I might continue..if they are good reviews…thank ya!


	2. Important Confession

Ok..so far I have gotten 3 great reviews! Thank you sooo much! Ok. I think that 20 is a bit high..so im lowering it to 7! Its ok if you review and you don't like my story and you can still review, but it wont count as one of the seven! Srry ppl! But anyway, keep on readin and reviewing!


	3. The Business Meeting pt1

I DO NOT OWN INUYAHSA, NOR WILL I EVER runs away and sobs in corner

The Demon Lord paced his room as he listened to the chatter coming from the other end of the phone. He was talking to the director of Shikon Inc. He was babeling on and on about the two girls and how they were the absolute best that they had ever had. It was getting annoying. He just wanted to arrange a meeting with them so that he could finally get the job he wanted done. Just as Mr.Miyazaki started a story about one of the girls assignments, Sesshomaru interrupted him with a cough.

"Mr.Miyazaki, I am aware that you take great pride in these girls, but I just called to arrange a meeting, not hear their life story." He stated bluntly.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry about that Mr.Tashio, I just got a bit carried away. But anyway, what day is good for you? Today, tomorrow?"

"Today would be the best for me. Is that acceptable?" replied the stoic voice.

"Yes, that would be great. You can come to the Shikon Inc. main building at 4:00, no later, no earlier." He finished as the demon Lord wrote down the time in his day planner. "Yes. I shall see you at 4:00. Goodbye." With that he hung up the phone and went to get ready. It was already 3:30 and he needed to get all the information on what he wanted the assassins to do ready.

He walked into his room and turned the shower on. He took his shirt off and walked back into his closet to pick an outfit. **_(I'm seriously trying not to drool…Sess…no_** **shirt..anyway..) **When he finished his shower and printed out his documents, it was already time for him to go.

He walked into his garage and looked at the multiple different choices of cars. He walked over to his side of the garage and took the keys to the black ferarri.He turned the car on and sped out of the garage.

XoXo

"Would Kagome and Sango please go to Mr.Miyazaki's office, Kagome and Sango to Mr.Miyazaki's office please, thank you."

Kagome and Sango looked up from their training to get some looks from the people around them. They looked back at each other and shrugged. It couldn't be anything bad. They never got in trouble. They gave the rest of the people one last look before walking out of the room and into one of the many hallways in the building. As they got to the stairs, they looked at the elivator. It was out of buisness.

"Damn." They both swore at the same time. They looked at each other and started their hike up the many stairs to the top of the building. The building was more than 200 stories tall, and they were on the 179th.

"What could he want that could be this important?" Sango whined as they neared the top of the last two staircases.

"I unno, but it better be good, or someone is in trouble." Kagome answered as they reached the top of the stairs.

As they got onto the platform, they were sweating and their faces were totally red. They look at each other and then to the bathrooms, which were about 5 metres away from them. They walked into the bathroom, and splashed cold water on their faces. Both their eyeliner and mascara were running and apparently there was nothing that they could do about it. They looked at their reflections in the mirrors and nodded.

They decided that they look acceptable enough to talk to their boss. They draped towels over their shoulders.

They were wearing short shorts and tank tops. They were wearing the same s thing, except Sango's top was purple and white, while Kagome's was red and black.

They walked out of the bathroom and looked a their boss' door.

It was a huge room. They had been up to it many times for interviews and other things like that. They proceeded to walk towards the room, both wondering what they were called up for.

Were they going on another mission?

Were they being placed into a higher level?

They continued to think as they reached they door, Kagome absentmindedly reached out and knocked the huge door.

They waited until they heard a muffled 'Enter' and pushed the door open.

What they saw inside shocked them.

There was the most beautiful man they had ever seen in their lives.

He had long silver hair hanging loosely down his back.

He was wearing a black business suit and was tall.

But the most beautiful thing about him had to be his eyes.

They were amber and seemed to shine in the light.

'NO! Wait, what am I thinking! I am never to like anyone while I still have this job!' They both thought at the same time as they were brought out of their thinking by their boss motioning for them to sit down on one of the many seats in the room.

Once they had been seated, Mr.Miyazaki started to talk.

"Hello girls. The reason I have called you up here is because I have a new job for you. I would like to introduce you to…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

OMG thank you so much for the reviews! I still want even more though! I am soooooo sorry about not updating this story..or any of my other stories for that matter…for so long. I have finally decided the final pairings and I will tell you when I get at least 5 more reviews! Thank you

XoXo 3


	4. The Buisness Meeting pt2

OMG thank you so much for the reviews! I still want even more though! I am soooooo sorry about not updating this story..or any of my other stories for that matter…for so long. I have finally decided the final pairings and I will tell you when I get at least 5 more reviews! Thank you

* * *

"I would like to introduce you to Mr.Tashio. He is here for a job interview…for you…" he trailed off as he motioned for them to sit down in one of the plush black and white chairs in his office. The man still hadn't turned around, so neither of the girls had seen his face. "Ok, so, lets get this over with then shall we?" Mr.Miyazaki stated, looking in Mr.Tashio's general direction. He must have realised what had been said and turned around slowly. All the girls could do to cover the gasp that they so badly wanted to let out was cough. And that didn't turn out so well. It ended up sounding like a cat was choking on something nasty. (lol this happened to me and ma friend once…anyway..) 

Kagome Pov.

As Sango and I had to hold in our gasps as the man seemed to turn around in slow motion. As he turned, his long silver hair flowed as if it was a cape behind him. As he finally turned completely around to face us, I gasped. I couldn't hold it in this time.

He had piercing golden eyes that seemed to be iced over. They scanned the room then landed on me and Sango. I gulped and tried to meet his unflinching gaze, and I was surprised that I did. We seemed to stare at each other for what seemed like ages then we stopped when Mr.Miyazaki got my attention. We both turned to him and he motioned for us all to sit down to talk about the job. Mr.Tashio took a seat next to Mr.Miyazaki and looked at us, then a portfolio in his hand.

He looked at Mr.Miyazaki and then back at us. Mr.Miyazaki started talking.

Normal Pov.

"Now girls. This as you probably already know, is Mr.Tashio. He has just taken over his father's old company. This is a business related job, so you know what that means. You will have to be stealthy and make sure that you take extra caution in your work." He looked up from the portfolio in his hands to look at the girls in front of him. "And you girls know why this is so important, right?" Kagome spoke up. "Yea, we have to make sure that the name of Mr.Tashio's company is not tarnished in any way." She looked up at the two men and smiled.

After a half hour of talking about what the job was going to be, the two girls were finally aloud to go back to training. They had gotten the job and were both very happy that they would get such a great job. They walked back to the training gym talking excitedly about the latest job. "So, what do you think we should do? It's apparently against one of Mr.Tashio's rival companies." Kagome said as they stepped into the elevator, witch somehow was now working. "Well it seems like that there has been some foul play in Mr.Tashio's company." Sango replied as they arrived in the training room.

"Well, its almost time to go home, but we can still to a few moments of sparing…" Kagome suggested as they walked over to the training mat. "Sure, but lets give it all we've got, someone's watching.." Sango trailed off as she winked at her partner. They got up onto the training mat and started fighting. They were moving so fast that it was hard for the people who had started to watch to see them.

Sesshomaru and Mr.Miyazaki were watching from one of the stands at the top of the gym. "They are pretty good, aren't they?" Mr.Miyazaki asked as he looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye. Sesshomaru was impressed, but as usual, he wouldn't show it. "Indeed, they are quite good." Sesshomaru stated as he looked at the fighting girls below him.

Sango threw punches continuously at Kagome and she dodged or blocked all of them. Then Kagome jumped up into the air and did a flip to land behind Sango. She kicked out, but Sango dodged it. Then Kagome finally got a kick in. It hit Sango in the gut and she winced, but she didn't stop fighting.

Sango then jumped up into the air to deliver the final hit, but before she could, Kagome grabbed her ankle and swung her to the ground. Then just as she was about to walk away, Sango managed to trip her and she went flying to the ground. They were laughing together on the ground as they tried to get up. They were smiling as they finally managed to help each other up. They walked into the locker rooms together and prepared to go home.

"So, are you satisfied with what they can do so far?" Mr.Miyazaki asked as he and Sesshomaru walked into one of the main hallways towards an elevator. "Yes, they will be perfect for what I have to have done, but I have one question for you." Sesshomaru answered as they got into the elevator. "Yes, and that would be?" Mr.Miyazaki trailed off, looking at the stoic man beside him. "Are they human?"

That question put an odd look on Mr.Miyazaki's face. "Well…" It seemed to Sesshomaru that he was pondering on how to answer that question. He waited for the man to answer him, but when he did he was a little surprised.

"Well, you see Mr.Tashio, when we discovered the two girls, they were on the streets and we decided to take them in and train them, since they had already displayed some great fighting skills." He paused and looked at Sesshomaru for a moment. "Well, we are not quite sure. They will not tell us, and we can't detect anything with any of our machines. And their aura is not demonic, but there is something strange about it. So we are unsure. They are obviously more advanced than most humans, and have the abilities of demons, but they are not. So that is your answer Mr.Tashio." He finished just as they arrived on the ground floor. Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked towards the exit. "Call me when you would like the work to start." Mr.Miyazaki called over his shoulder as he disappeared around a corner.

With Kagome and Sango

"Oh, I cant wait till we start, this seems like a fun job!" Sango exclaimed as they walked towards the exit. When Kagome didn't answer, Sango looked behind her to make sure that her friend was still ok. She saw Kagome standing, doing nothing. The only thing that told Sango that she was even alive was her eyes, wick were darting back and forth and flashing different colours. "KAGOME!" Sango rushed over to her friend, but just as she was going to reach out to her, a barrier was put up and she was pushed backwards. "Kagome, not here, not now!" Sango cried out as her friend started to shake.

Sesshomaru was just about to get into his car when he suddenly felt a huge burst of power and a cry coming from the parking area a few away from his. He put his keys in his pocket and ran towards the power and where the cry had come from.

When he got there, he saw the two girls that he ad hired. The one with brown hair..Sango, on the ground a few metres away from the girl Kagome. Sango was practically crying and yelling for Josh (Josh is Mr.Miyazaki) to come and help her. Then he looked at Kagome and shock leaked into his eyes for an slight moment before he realised what was happening. By this time Josh was out and running to his car and then back to Sango. By now Kagome had risen into the air and the aura around her was cackling and turning different colours along with her eyes. Then just as Josh was going to throw something at the barrier, a huge ball of energy started forming around her. The next thing anyone knew, Sango and Josh had screamed at the top of their lungs."RUN!" and were running towards the edge of the building. Sesshomaru followed but before any of them made it, the huge ball of energy exploded and they were all thrown back and blinded from the bright light.

* * *

OMG! I am soo sorry bout not doing anythin to the stories! I have had so many huge tests andi also once again got writers block for like the longest time...but I want a few reviews so…yea I'm also workin on my other story..so I will tell you the couples if I get positive reviews…but also give me bad ones so I know what I'm doin wrong…anyway thnkz 4 keepin on readin…xoxo 


	5. Savin Others

Last Time: The next thing anyone knew, Sango and Josh had screamed at the top of their lungs."RUN!" and were running towards the edge of the building. Sesshomaru followed but befor any of them made it, the huge ball of energy exploaded and they were all thrown back and blinded from the bright light.

* * *

This Time..: 

They were all thrown into the air as the light died down. Kagome's eyes turned back to their normal colour and she shrunk down to the ground. She snaped her head up as she herd a shrill shreak from Sango and yells from Josh and someone else. She was horified to see her friends and Sesshomaru flying towards the end of the building. They were like at the top of the building and that was really high up. She jumped to her feet and tried to run towards her falling friends.

She had started to run as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough.

Time stoped as she Sango's expression along with Josh's. It was one of pain and fright. They knew that even if they fell, they would likely break their backs. She looked at Sesshomaru's face. His normally stoic mask was off and it was now one of surprise and slight pain. Then she snaped back to reality as she watched her friends fall. She screamed and ran to the edge of the building with a new found strenght and jumped. She had no clue what the hell she was doing, but something told her to do it.

Sesshomaru Pov.

I watched as we flew off the edge of the building. I tried to sto pmyself atleast from falling, but I couldn't move. I watched as Kagome got up and looked up as Sango screamed. A look of shock and panick crossed her expression for a moment, then it turned to fear. She stood up and tried to run, but she fell. I could tell she was weak from the power surge that she had and that we had a little chance of being saved from falling.

But just as I thought we were going to die, she stood and started to run with some kind of new strength. She reached the edge of the building and jumped. A look of pure shock crossed my features as she jumped high up and looked down at all of us. It then looked like she realised something and a look of pure determination crossed her features. She then went into a diving position and started to fly down towards the other 2 people and myself. Just as we were falling, she reached out her hand and yelled at us to try and grab it. I had no clue what she was doing, but I decided to trust her. I reached out and grabed her hand. Sango then grabbed my leg and Josh grabed onto Sango (not in a perverted way). They were getting closer to the end of their fall and Kagome was showing no signs of doing anything. She had a black expression on her face and was staring at the ground with a look that could kill.

Just as we were going to hit the ground, I felt a surge of power come from Kagome and she turned in the air so that we were all behind her and that if we hit the ground, she would take the blow. She then started to glow different colours again, but this time they were pure colours. Then there was a huge flash of black and a huge bang then it all went black.

Normal Pov. 

A crowd of people had gathered as the 4 people fell through the air towards the ground. They were all yelling and telling people to call the police or the fire departent or something. The people that thought they would get hit were franticly trying to get out of range of the four people. Just as the police and fire department arrived, there was a whole ton of flashing lights surrounding the girl in the center of the three others. People started to stare and point and gasp. The demons in the crowd stared in horror as the pure energy radiated off of the girl and towards them. They all started to run and so did other humans and hanyou alike. Just as everyone had gotten a safe distance, the lights stoped about 100 metres from the ground. Then as they were just about to hit the ground, a black ball of energy burst from Kagome. As they hit the ground, the pavement started to come up out of the ground and the wind was whippind around violently. People were now screaming and running in circles and trying to get away as fast as they could.

Once all the lights and sounds had stoped, all that was left was dust. Once the dust cleared it revealed Kagome standing in the middle of a giant pit with 3 people still in her grasps allthough they were all unconchous. "Somebody get the hospital please…" was the last thing she said before she fell to the ground ontop of Sesshomaru and Sango with Josh squished over to the side.

* * *

Thank you so mucj for reading and reviewing.. I just wrote this chapter allong with my new chapter for Shikon High tonight so im pretty tired…but as I said for Shikon High, my birthday and exams are coming up so I might not be able to update for a while but I if I get say 8 or 9 reviews then I will try harder then I would have anywayz..so keep r/r and give me sugestions if you like and I guess you can flame for any of my stories or poems…I don't reely care but just review anyway! Thank you! 


	6. In The Hospital

Don't own Inuyasha crew…but some day…(evil laugh!)

-Last Time!-

Then as they were just about to hit the ground, a black ball of energy burst from Kagome. As they hit the ground, the pavement started to come up out of the ground and the wind was whipping around violently. People were now screaming and running in circles and trying to get away as fast as they could.

Once all the lights and sounds had stoped, all that was left was dust. Once the dust cleared it revealed Kagome standing in the middle of a giant pit with 3 people still in her grasp allthough they were all unconchous. "Somebody get the hospital please…" was the last thing she said before she fell to the ground ontop of Sesshomaru and Sango with Josh squished over to the side.

-This Time!-

Sango woke up a few hours after the incident to find that Josh and Sesshomaru were all already awake.

She looked around for Kagome, but couldn't find her. No one was saying anything and she was fealing kinda awkward. "So, who knows what the hell happened?" Sounded a voice from the other end of the room where a doctor was standing, wealing a streatcher that had Kagome on it towards the awake trio.

Sango looked at the doctor and couldn't say anything. He was quite handsome for a doctor. He was tall and had long black hair that was up in a high ponytail. He had ice blue eyes that were cold. Sango almost blushed, but held it down.

"Well, it is on the news behind you so why don't you just turn around?" asked Josh while pointing at the tv screen behind the doctor. The doctor turned around quickly and watched the tv screen with a great amount of intencity.

The news was on and there were a whole ton of views of what happened. All of the people in the room, excluding Kagome, wathed as they saw themsleves falling, and then the blast of light and then the falling and then the barrier. They watched it from above and from the side and from bellow and still couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The sudden crisp voice of the news reporter startled them from their thouights and they jumped, excluding Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"This is what is left of one of the most terrifying and amazing sites that this news station has seen in years. Today, just a few hours ago, there was mayhem at the top of this building. Sources say, that out of no where, there was a huge flash of light and a scream, and then 3 bodies were sent flying out of the building. Others say that there were four people and that they were attatcked. Most peoples stories go with the first version better though. Then they say that a few seconds after the three people went flying, another figure came bursting out of the dust and flames and started on a freefall towards the other falling figures and the ground. Then people say that there was a scream once the figure had reached the others and then there was a blinging black explosion and a huge ball of black energy was emmited from this..person… People then said that they didn't hit the ground and that they were saved by that person that is still unidentified…oh wait, I have just gotten news on what this creature was..people are saying that if you are to zoom in on a still frame of one of the videos, you can actually see some of the features of this creature!" The reporter babbled endlessly as a video filled the screen and then stoped. Then the reporters voice sounded again. "Here we can see some of the creatures features and we have confirmed that it was a female and that it had black wings and was extreamly beautiful. Some people say that she was like a goddess!" The repoter said.

Josh had a worried expression on his face. Sango noticed this and decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Hey, Josh, whats wrong?" she asked as the doctor turned the volume down on the tv. "Well, its just that if people know that it was Kagome who was falling, then they will have suspicion to who she is and if she ever uses a power like that on the job..then she might get in trouble..hell, we would all get in huge trouble. We would all be arrested for gods sake!" Josh practicle yelled, his voice getting louder with each word he said.

"Calm down Josh, your going to upset the other people here ya know!" Sango tried to comfort him as he seemed to be hyperventilating. The doctor was trying to get the others to calm down and to be quiet. Josh was still hyperventilating and the doctors were trying to get him to settle down along with Sango.

The whole time Kagome was quiet, not saying anything about the news report, or anything for that matter. And Sesshomaru noticed. He stood up and walked over to her streacher which was now abandoned by the doctors who were still trying to get Josh to calm down.

"Why are you so quiet?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked at Kagome. She was still pretty hurt and scratched up, not to mention burnt, but her healing powers were helping more and they were healing faster then a normal human's wounds would.

She lookec up at him and let out a small sigh. "Well, its just that if people know what I am, I'll be putting the whole buisness at risk, allong with myself and all the other people I know.." she trailed off as she looked at Sesshomaru. She was sad. She could feel the stinging of tears at the sides of her eyes, but she was reluctant to let them fall. She told herself over and over again that if you cried, it was showing that you were weak, even though she knew that that wasn't true and that it was ok to cry sometimes. She then thought about her family. She thought about her mom and her brother and her grandfather. She didn't know what she would do if they were to some to any harm because of her. She wouldn't be able to live with herslef. That's when she realised what the real intencity of the whole situation was. She looked around the room and couldn't help but smile. She saw Sango with Josh and the other doctors trying to settle Josh down. In the end they had to put him down on a bed and nock him out. Then she closed her eyes and tiled her head to the right and looked at the tv. They were showing a picture of her again and she couldn't even recognise herself. The weird thing was that she didn't even recognise herself. 'Is that really what I look like when Im like that?' she thought to herslef. Then she looked to the left and saw Sesshomaru. He was pretty beaten up, but not as bad as her though. And because he was a demon, the process of healing was faster than others were. She looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but let the tears fall. For some strange reason she felt like she could cry around him. It was weird since they had only just met and were buisness partners. He noticed the smell of salt in the air and looked down at Kagome on the streacher and frowned. She was crying. She, the cold hearted assasin was crying. This was a odd day indeed.

I know that its short, but I have to go away for a week tomorrow! And I had to update one of the stories even if it was short.. but I promise a extra long chapter from both of my stories when I get back and prolly a new story! YAY! Oh yea and HAPPY CANADA DAY EVERYONE! Anyways also if any of you people could give me ideas for my other story Shikin High it would be highlt appreciated. I have had like writers block for like ever lately and my main source for help just moved and has to get his internet set up so im in deep shit. So if anyone could help me it would be totally appreciated! Thank you all for reviewing.!


	7. Meeting New People Pt1

…Last Time…

Then she looked to the left and saw Sesshomaru. He was pretty beaten up, but not as bad as her though. And because he was a demon, the process of healing was faster than others were. She looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but let the tears fall. For some strange reason she felt like she could cry around him. It was weird since they had only just met and were buisness partners. He noticed the smell of salt in the air and looked down at Kagome on the streacher and frowned. She was crying. She, the cold hearted assasin was crying. This was a odd day indeed.

* * *

…This Time…

A few hours later, they were all aloud to go home.

Sesshomaru had paid the doctors to not keep this incident on record and to keep their mouthes shut for the sake of Kagome and what would happen to her and all she was connected to if they found out it was her. In all, it went pretty well..but the exiting of the hospital could have been a bit smother though.

Kouga, the doctor that was suppost to take care of Kagome, had been trying to force his number on her and then wouldn't leave her alone.It was obvious that Kagome didn't want him to bother her, but he wasn't that smart. He kept on bothering her all the way to Sesshomaru's limo and then got the crazy notion that he was going to have to stay with Kagome incase she was to 'have something go wrong'. In the words of the idiot. But in the end, to make things better, Kagome said that she had a boyfriend and that she couldn't take his number and that her boyfriend would be taking care of her till she got 'better'. Then Kouga suddenly asked who her boyfriend was. Everyone looked at Kagome. She looked around a few times for help but everyone looked helpless. Then Sesshomaru walked out of the hospital and Kagome smiled. 'Sesshomaru.' She said with a smile plastered on her face.

Kouga looked at the man who was now walking towards them. He started to growl as he got closer to 'his woman' as he had dubed her the second he saw her.

Sesshomaru herd Kouga growling and looked at him. 'So you're the one eh?' he growled out as Kagome looked helplessly between Kouga and Sesshomaru. Then she got a idea, that was wild, but that would have to work.

She ran towards Sesshomaru and jumped into his arms and brought her mouth up tp his ear and whispered, 'Please play along..' then she looked into his eyes and saw a silent ok and then smiled. She then tilted her head up and kissed him. His eyes got wide at first, then he understood. He closed his eyes and ran his toung along her lip, asking for entrance. She gladly agreed and opened her mouth as his toung explored her mouth.

He suddenly forgot where he was and got lost in the heat of the fake passion, that didn't seem so fake anymore. They were both having a hardcore make-out session in the middle of the hospital parking lot, with a few people watching them, along with a jealous Kouga, and a astonished Sango. They were both so caught up in the kiss that they didn't notice when another person joined the crowd..and it was someone that they knew all to well.

'Sesshomaru?' the voice asked. They suddenly stoped the kiss and looked over to the voice to see that it was…

haha! A cliffy!

Naw just jokin..I wouldn't do that to you…on with the story.

They looked over to the voice to see that it was someone with silver hair like Sewsshoamru, but shorter and more untamed, with golden eyes like Sesshomaru, but more expressive and bigger. And he was shorter that him and looked the same, but yet totally different.

Everyone gasped when they saw who it was. Kagome and Sango had no clue who it was and with Kagome still in Sesshomaru's arms and Kouga looking jealous and angry enough to kill, noone bothered to fill the two girls in on who this person was.

Then Sesshomaru spoke one word that was laced with hate and scorn. 'Inuyasha.'

Omg once again that would be a perfect ending, but then again…

That was a few hours ago and this is now. They were all sitting in Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's living room. Inuyasha was sitting in a white chair uncomfortably as every one staayed silent in a akward kind of way. They were all looking at eachother and thinking the same thing. Whos gunna ask the question.

Soon Sango got tired of the silence and coughed..loudly. Everyone looked at her and she looked at them back. She then cleared her throat again and started to ask the question. "So, why are we here and who the hell are you?" She asked looking at Inuyasha. He looked at Sesshomaru and then all around the group. His eyes stoped on Kagome and he stared at her for a while before Sesshomaru coughed and he looked away.

"Well, I'm Inuyasha, Sesshy's _HALF_-brother." Everyone noted the emphasis on half, so they figured that they didn't have that good of a relationship for a family. "Sesshy can tell you why you're here, cuz if it was up to me you wouldn't be here right now," he stated angrily as his doggy ears twitched and moved a bit to the left and then to the right. Kagome looked at them with awe and then stood up. Her mind was screeming 'Don't do it!' but her legs and arms werent listning.

She walked over to Inuyasha with a happy look on her face and when she reached him, all eyes were on her. They didn't know what she was going to do and they wanted to see what the outcome would be. She slowly reached her hands out and then grabbed his ears and tweeked then. She giggled and all eyes went wide, including Sesshomaru's as she continued to rud Inuyasha's cute little doggy ears. 'Wait, he didn't have doggy ears before..oh he must have put up a concealing spell or somwthing like that…' Kagome thought as she continued to rub Inuyasha's ears as his growl turned into a soft purr.

Kagome giggled again as she herd the rumbling noise coming from Inuyasha's chest. Then. She realised what she was doing, and Inuyasha realised what he was doing and she jumped back and his eyes snaped open. He looked at her with huge eyes and started to growl again. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THE BITCH!" he screamed as Kagome looked at him, totally dumbfounded at the sudden display of anger. She then stood up and walked over to him. "I was just rubbing your ears! I couldn't control myself they are just so cute!" she yelled. "No need to go all evil on me!" she screamed as Inuyasha covered his ears along with all the other people in the room.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha stomped out of the room throwing a quick bye over his shouder as he walked to what the others presumed to be his room.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked as she looked at Sesshomaru. He looked from Kagome to the door Inuyasha had dissapeared into and then back to Kgome. "When he was little, people always used to tease him because he was half demon and because he had what they called 'mutant ears'. One day, people started to bully him and he hit one of them. They all jumped on him and started to beat him. The teachers didn't do anything because he was only a half demon, so he wasn't important. Then they tied him up and tried to cut off his ears…" Sesshomaru stoped when he herd sobbing.

He looked up to see Sango and Kagome crying there eyes out. "Oh my god, that is soo sad! Who the hell would do that to the poor boy! He was different and people beat up on him for that! I swear I'll kill them!" Kagome screamed as Sango nodded and they tried to comfort eachother. Seshomaru and Josh looked helplessly as the two girls cried into eachothers shoulders. Sesshomaru looked at Josh. "Why are they so upset?" he asked Josh looked back at him sadly. "Because this is what their life was like also. They were different and people bullied them for it. When they told me, I was pretty upset, but I was proud that they didn't mope about it and got on with their lives." He answered, a bit of sadness in his voice.

Sesshomaru looked away from Josh and over to Kagome and Sango. Sango had gone to get some water and tishues for themselves, even tho she had no idea where she was going. His eyes rested on Kagome. Her multi-coloured eyes still wet with tears and she had tear streeks down her face. 'Even in sadness she is beautiful..' Sesshomaru thought before he could stop himself. He then tried to look away from her eyes but found that he couldn't. Sdo he was stuck looking into her eyes, while she stared back into his.

'He has beautiful eyes…there like the sun..and fire…danjerous and beautiful at the same time…' she thought. Then she realised what she was thinking and her eyes widened a tiny bit. 'Wait, I cant do that. No I'm not alloud to fall in love, it is only a weakness.' She thought as Sesshomaru was thinking the same thing.

They were snaped out of there daze when they heard a huge slap echo through the halls of the mansion and a scream. "HENTAI!" Kagome tore her eyes away from Seshsomaru's and ran towards the sound with Seshsomaru and Josh behind her. "I'm coming Sango!" she yelled as she rounded the corner to find Sango hovering over a body that was knocked out cold, with a huge book in her hand. "Sango! What happened!" Kagome asked, concern laced into her voice.

"Well I was just going to go get the water and stuf when the hentai came over and asked me to bear his children. While I was still in the state of shock, he then groped me!" she yelled, her voice getting louder as she went along with her story. Josh looked at the murderous look in Sango's eyes and then back to the young man on the floor. "Poor yound man didn't know what he was getting into.." Josh said while shaking his head in pity for ther boy.

Sango and Kagome smiled and Kagome gave Sango a high five. Then Sesshomaru finally spoke up. The young man was now sitting up, rubbing his cheeck where Sango had slapped him, and then his head where the book had hit him. He looked past Josh and to Sesshomaru and gulped.

Then she spoke up. "I would apreciate it if you wouldn't harras all the ladies I bring into this household Miroku." He said with coldness and anger laced into his voice.

* * *

Ok, so that's it for this chapter. I am so sorry I havn't updated in so long.

I've been so buisy and my friends mom just got re maried and I had to go to the wedding and I was a bridesmaid with my friend and I have these really long fake nails on and icant take them off adn so I'm finding it hard to type (there more like claws to tell the truth) but anyway.. I'm working on another story at the moment, but im gunna get atleast 3 or 4 chapters finished before I post it so that I can work on my other stories along with this one and yu can have something to read at the same time, so well all be happy…so anyway…..im working on Shikon High non stop and I worked on it alll night last night and then my parents had friends over so I had to baby sit there stupid little kids.. so yea im tired and I just typed all this up ina hurry so that you would all have something to read and ideas for this story or anyother would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks for stickin with me even through all the lack of updating I've been doing. So anyway review review and review! I want reviews….even flames.. I wanna know whats wrong with my story or anything really so I can make it and other stories even better so yea! Thank you! xoxo


	8. Meeting New People Pt2

DONT OWN IT!

* * *

Sesshomaru glared down at Miroku as he shrunk into a corner, scared that he would be killed. 

Sango looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru to Miroku…and started to laugh.

She couldn't help it. It was pretty funny to see the hentai on the ground, cowering in a corner, while Sesshomaru and Kagome glared at him with all their might.

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked up from Miroku, to see what Sango found so funny.

Kagome saw where she was looking and then looked aswell.

She couldn't help but let out a giggle.

'Sesshomaru sure looks good when hes angry…' she cut herself off with the shake of her head. 'No! Stupid Kagome, you can't think that way..not anymore…'her thoughts were broken when Sesshomaru moved to leave, but not before kicking Miroku in the stomach as he passed. Sango decided to follow after him, and also kicked Miroku.

Josh just followed, giving a pitying look to the poor young man on the floor, but then as he turned, Kagome saw the smirk on his face as he tried to hold in his laughter till a later time.

Kagome was about to walk past Miroku, but then she decided against it. He wanted to talk to him anyway…she hardly knew him, but she was sure that he could give her some information about Sesshomru. Afterall, she thought he was his right hand man kinda guy.

She stoped and crouched down gracefully and looked at Miroku. His head had a huge lump on it where Sango had hit with a book, and it looked like there was a few bruises on his stomach, that she could see through the white shirt he was wearing.

She extended her hand for him to take and he looked at her with disbelief as if the things that wre going on were some kind of merical. Then she looked back at him and put on a serious face.

"Touch me and die hentai." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

He wobbled and grabbed his stomach for a moment then straightened out.

"Well, why did you help me? Why didn't you follow Sesshomaru and Sango?" he asked looking at her.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window that was above her head.

"I just felt like it…and I need to ask you a few questions anyway and I know that you cant answer those while your lying half dead on the floor now ca you?" she asked as she started to walk the oposite way that Sesshomaru and the others had gone.

Miroku gulped. "What kind of questions?" he paused for a moment then continued on again. "If it has anything to do with Sango and the whole 'bearing my children' thing, I can explain! I was just-" Kagome stoped him by putting her hand up in the air.

"It has nothing to do with that, I will talk to you about that one later." Miroku couldn't help but grimace at the look she gave him. It was almost like a mirror of Sesshomaru's look when he got angry. "For now, the topic will hopefuly stay on…Sesshomaru." She looked away from Miroku as she said his name. Miroku looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well….i really don't know that much about him….as you can probably tell hes not that open like that…and im not sure that I could tell you all his confadential secrets and things like that…it would get me fired, or killed, or other bad bad things that Sesshomaru would think of!" Miroku babbled as they continued walking untill Kagome knew she would be out of Seshsomaru and any other demon in the house's hearing range.

She plopped down on one of the many chairs in the room once she had wandered a bit more into the room. Then she waited for Miroku to stop balling on and on about what Sesshomaru would do to him.

"Miroku will you please just shut up!" she said after she had waited enough and her patience was wearing out more quickly than usual.

"Ok, ill answer your questions the best I can, but I want something in reture." Miroku said as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome thought for a minute then smiled. She looked back up at Miroku and he smiled.

"I will get you a date-" Miroku cut her off.

"But you don't know my taste of women! You wont be able to get-"

"With Sango." She said. That stoped him short in the middle of his sentence.

He looked at her and smiled evilly and then they shook on it.

* * *

OK guys, so sorry bout not updating for so frikin long! Ok so don't have a spaz attack, but im not gunna update for like a long while on this story and mayb my other till I have atleast 3 or 4 chapters written up for them so that you can get and read them faster.

That will probably just be for this one and possibly for Shikon High... but im already quite far ahead in my plans for Shikon High so it will probably just be this one.

Im really sorry if this makes any of you sad…and please DON'T STOP REVIEWING! They are like my life! I also need ideas for this story and I mean anything. Im getting desprate and I might deleat it till I get better at this thing…so please your ideas are not only welcome, they are craved for and needed. :D

So thank you for staying with me throught this time of stupidness and I hope that you don't hate me for this but im doing this for you in the end you know!

So anyways read my other stories in the mean time :D hope y'all ar not to upset! Review with your ideas please! And ill give you three wishes!


End file.
